Scarred
by Starfire-02
Summary: Fax. Max is kiddnapped one night and is scarred by the encounter. can Fang help her recover from the pain before she truly breaks down and falls over the edge. may contain sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Set after Maximum Ride: Saving the world and other extreme sports. **

**Scarred**

For once they were safe, no one was attacking them every other moment, they weren't always on the run from an enemy. For once they were together, alone in a safe house. That was what they all believed, that was until she was taken. No one noticed when it happened, she was taken during the darkness of the night, everyone was asleep and wouldn't know, not unless she told them when she found her way home again in the morning.

She had believed they would be safe in the house they'd be put in, she thought they wouldn't be attacked and forced to run every moment. She lost all her belief in the moment she was taken. During the darkness of the night she was taken, no one woke and she did not scream. She knew she was strong, she was sure she could escape within time.

She was simply taken to a plain bedroom, she was pushed in a followed by her attacker. It was when he pushed her up against the wall running his hand up her thigh that she started to get scared. She pushed his hands away trying to fight him off but he was stronger and pined her hands down with one hand, running his hand up her inner thigh now. He pushed her onto the bed removing her pants as she tried to fight only to receive a slap to her face at her defiance. Tears burned in her eyes now as he unbuttoned and removed his own pants. The tears fell freely as he forced his way onto her and fully took advantage of her, forever scarring her. When he'd had his way with her he simply left smiling his evil smile back at her before leaving her to freely make her way home again. Unsteadily she made her way to her feet and redressed before getting away as quickly as she could. She flew through the night the cold wind stinging her cheeks where the hot tears fell.

She entered the house, closing the door as slightly as she could before collapsing onto the floor in tears, something that doesn't happen, not to her, she was strong, the leader and she couldn't be the one to breakdown.

She didn't mean for Fang to find her like that, but when she realised he was standing there it was too late. He gently pulled her into a comforting embrace and held her close until her tears ran dry.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know it's short but is really does seem longer in word. Sorry her hair is only described as light i couldn't remember whether her hair was blond or not and couldn't find it in the books. Anyway hope you like it

The dawning sun broke through the windows causing Max's light coloured her to gain an eerie glow to it. Fang gently kissed her hair hugging her tighter, he knew something really bad had to have happening to cause Max to breakdown, let alone cry. He helped her unsteadily get to her feet and while she leaned on his shoulder he directed her to her bedroom, he knew he couldn't let the rest of the flock see her like this, it was bad enough that he was worried about her, but he had to keep the flock strong, to keep them safe and having everyone worried about Max wouldn't help them at all. He watched her carefully as she lay down on the bed curling herself tightly into a protective ball before clutching her arms around herself, specifically at her abdomen. He lay down beside her, kissing her shoulder lightly to let her know she was safe before laying back to wait until her breathing deepened and evened out signalling to him she was asleep.

He knew he had to leave her when her heard the rattle of pans in the kitchen, nothing was wrong, it was simply Iggy cooking breakfast but he did know the flock would wonder what was up if both Max and himself didn't make an appearance and Max was fully out of it so it was up to him.

"Is Max okay?" Angel came up and whispered to him as he entered the room

"Why?" he turned to look at the 6 year old before him, hoping she didn't know anything

"Her mind was all jumbled and sick like. Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine sweetie, she'd just not feeling very well, but the others don't need to know do they?"

Angel simply smiled her angelic knowing smile and took Fang by the hand to sit beside her at the table.

In the bedroom Max slept on her mind was jumbled, her body felt sick and nightmares of her night plagued and tormented her dreams and forced her into an anguishing and painful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok after this chappie they will get longer i promise.

She woke to find her legs tangled within the grasp of the sheets from her twisting and turning caused by the nightmares that had been overwhelming her dreams causing only the bad to fight through into her sleep. She found her skin was coated in a thin sheen of sweat, her skin felt as though fire was burning just beneath its surface but nothing could stop the feeling. Her mind was still plagued but the lasting wisps of the nightmares that had tormented her sleep, forever reminding her of the previous night's events. Her heart was racing as though she'd just run a marathon and her breathing felt shallow and forced because of this. Slowly she closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down, to even out her breathing and slow her heart rate. Feeling her body return to normal, the heat radiating away from her burning skin, cooling her body to a leave shivers run down the length of her spine as though her grave was being walked on, she reminded herself she was safe, she was with the flock and they would never let anything happen to her. Releasing her body from the tangle of sheets she made her way to the bathroom, locking herself in, she turned the shower on, stepped in and let the steaming water running over her body washing her skin clean and warming her to a normal body temperature. The water was losing its heat when a knock at the bathroom door distracted her attention from the heated water. Turning the water off she wrapped the thick fluffy towel around her slim body before opening the door to come face to face with Fang. He pulled her into a deep embrace breathing in her fresh clean smelling skin.

"I'm ok" she told him as he released her and ran his hands down her slim arms

He embrace her again running his fingers through her dripping hair

"Angel suspects something" he whispered into her shoulder "but I'm glad you're ok"

She was glad too, not that she was ok, but that he hadn't noticed the faintly forming bruised at her wrist she saw reflecting back at her from the mirror.


End file.
